


Couples' Night at the Griffin's

by Keziah



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: What do you do with a Christmas Eve hook up? Invite her to a New Year's Eve party, of course.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Couples' Night at the Griffin's

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ughaghost, who inspired me to write this!
> 
> This takes place very soon after Singles' Night at the ER.

Abby had just poured herself a healthy cup of coffee when Clarke shuffled into the room. She had the slightly pained expression on her face common to all hangovers and blinked blearily at the light. Abby reached for Clarke’s favorite Gryffindor mug and filled it with coffee, not trusting Clarke to be able to do it herself without spilling.

They leaned up against the counter in companionable silence for a good five minutes before Clarke woke up enough to hold a conversation.

“Merry Christmas, Mom.”

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

There was a slightly awkward pause, neither woman knowing what to say after everything that had happened the day before.

Clarke cleared her throat and broke the silence. “You know, I must have been really drunk last night because I was seeing all sorts of things. Even you naked on the rug with a strange woman when I came in!”

Abby chuckled. “Well, you were completely wasted, but you didn’t hallucinate walking in on me with my date.”

Clarke spat her coffee across the kitchen. “What.”

“I did have someone over last night and you did walk in on us.”

Clarke turned pale. “I really did not need that image in my head.”

Abby shrugged, smirking ever so slightly as she remembered the very good night before.

“I didn't know you liked women,” Clark said slowly, frowning. “I mean, you loved Dad, right?”

“I loved your father very much.” Abby hurried to assure her.

“But you were . . .” Clarke flushed and hurried past the thought. “with a woman?”

Abby finished off her coffee while she pondered Clarke’s question, both the asked and unasked.

“I am bisexual,” Abby explained. “But I am also strictly monogamous. When I fell in love with Jake, I stopped dating anyone else, whether they were men or women. I loved him and was entirely faithful. Now that he is gone and I am starting to date again, however, I’m not sticking to just men.”

“Oh.” Clarke nodded, staring into her coffee. “That makes sense, I guess.”

“Mmm.” Abby turned to rinse her own Stargate mug out in the sink. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? The offer of a Christmas Dinner with your friends still stands.”

Clarke looked a little sheepish. “I told my friends it was canceled. I thought that after I was such a brat yesterday, you wouldn't want them coming over.”

“Okay. Will you be going out with them?”

“Uh.” Clarke cleared her throat and took a gulp of her coffee. “I'd like to spend today with just you, if that's okay? I think we could, um, use the time to get to know each other again.”

“I’d like that.”

It was good to spend the day together. They did a few of their smaller traditions, the ones they could do without much planning or time (like making cookies and decorating the tree with homemade paper chains and watching all the cheesy claymation Christmas cartoons (followed up by Die Hard)), and talked. Clarke heard all about the clinic Abby had started, and Abby heard all about the classes Clarke had taken and her determination to do an art degree. She also heard a lot about someone named ‘Lexa’.

They also arranged to have all of Clarke’s friends over for New Year’s Eve instead of Christmas. As they planned, it shifted from “dinner with friends” to “college party”, but Abby was okay with it. At least Clarke wanted to be around her again. Abby was fortunate to have an early shift New Year's Eve and a late one New Year's Day so as long as she didn’t drink, it would be manageable.

It was nearing the end of the day when Abby finally checked her phone. There was one text: a selfie of Raven, standing under a plastic sprig of mistletoe, her lips puckered invitingly. _Merry Christmas, Abby!_ it read.

* * *

Over the next few days, Abby and Raven texted constantly. Raven spammed Abby’s phone with random pictures of everything from a frost-covered spider web to her sandwich at lunch. In response to Raven's texts, Abby shot back quick quips, small tidbits about her day, and even opened up about how she and Clarke were working on mending their relationship.

One afternoon, there was a snap of Raven, wearing a greasy white tank top and leaning up against some muscle car, her arms on prominent display, and a confident smirk on her face that took Abby’s breath away. That particular text took Abby several minutes to reply to. Which Raven noticed. And correctly guessed that it had gotten Abby a little . . . excited.

Abby retaliated to the sexy mechanic shot with a selfie in the bubble bath. There was no response and she spent the night panicking that she had taken the flirting too far (nevermind they had already had sex). However, there was a text waiting for her when she woke up explaining that Raven had been changing a car's fluids when she got the text and promptly dropped her phone in the pan full of dirty oil and had just managed to get it working again. Abby laughed at that, but it sparked an idea.

_Which mechanic’s shop do you work at?_

_**Rae the Bae:** The Bloody Knuckle. Why? _

_Well, I want to get Clarke’s car tuned up before she goes back to school . . ._

_**Rae the Bae:** You don’t need an excuse to come see me, Abby. I know the grease gets you going. _

_Not in public, it doesn't!_

_**Rae the Bae:** Not into exhibitionism, I take it? _

_Not that particular kink, no._

_**Rae the Bae:** Oooh, looking forward to that conversation! _

_**Rae the Bae:** We're open 9 to 4 today. _

_I'll be there about 11:30. With lunch._

_**Rae the Bae:** Can't wait. *kissy winky face* _

Fortunately, Clarke didn't see anything odd with Abby's suggestion to get her car tuned up before classes started again and even offered to come with, so she could see what she needed to do for maintenance when she was back at college.

Abby dithered for all of half a second before agreeing. If Raven was coming over for New Year's (and she had already agreed to) it would be better to get the awkward introductions done without all of Clarke's friends as witnesses.

The shop wasn’t far, but Abby made sure they left in plenty of time so they could get lunch on the way. They swung by a sandwich shop that Abby particularly liked and grabbed chips, drinks, and sandwiches for three. Clarke raised an eyebrow at the extra food but didn't comment.

The Bloody Knuckle was small, but not too difficult to find, and appeared to be like any other two-bay garage in the city.

Raven met them at the door and walked them through the paperwork quickly and efficiently. When she asked for the keys to the car, Abby put a sandwich in her hand instead.

“Better eat first, while it's still warm.”

Raven grinned and stuck her head out of the small office to holler “I'm taking my lunch!” before gesturing to the one small table in the corner. “After you, ladies.”

Clarke looked back and forth between her mother and Raven.

“Oh,” Abby said, “introductions. Clarke, this is my . . . Raven. Raven, this is my daughter, Clarke.”

“Yeah, we met briefly,” Raven said with a grin. “Good projectile vomiting.”

Abby smacked Raven, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, you probably don't remember,” Raven tore open her bag of chips and chomped on one happily. “You were pretty drunk.”

At Clarke's blank look, Raven just chuckled.

Abby passed out the sodas and explained. “Christmas Eve? You came through the door and barely made it into the bathroom before throwing up.”

“Oh.” Clarke flushed. “Yeah.”

Abby hummed, waiting for the penny to drop.

“Oh!” Clark said, jerking her head up to stare at Raven, turning a brilliant red. “That was you! On the . . . with . . .” she gestured at Abby and stammered some more.

Raven grinned, taking pity on her. “Yeah. I’ll be at the New Year’s Eve party too. And this,” Raven waved at Clarke’s bright red face and open mouth, “I’m guessing is why Abby is introducing us now instead of at the party.”

Abby nodded, her mouth too full of turkey-on-rye to actually say anything.

“Right.” Clarke hastily took a bite of her all-veggie sandwich.

Abby leaned towards Raven and changed the subject. Clarke could use a few minutes to compose herself.

“What classes are you signed up for next semester?”

Raven smiled and eagerly went into a discussion of a special slot she managed to nab for her dynamics class - one that both had the best teacher in the department and worked best with the rest of her schedule. After a few moments, Clarke joined in, commiserating about classes that only offered one section or prereqs having conflicting times. Abby sat back and relaxed a little. They seemed to be getting along just fine.

* * *

The day of the party, Abby came home from her shift to a completely clean house, decorations everywhere, and Clarke glaring at a poster that refused to hang straight.

“How long have you been up?”

“Since just after you left,” Clarke replied, tugging a little on the corner of the poster.

Abby raised her eyebrows at that. Her shift had started at 6 am and Clarke was usually of the “sleep in until 3 pm” persuasion.

“Okay.” Abby set her bag down next to the couch and headed towards the master bedroom. “I'm going to take a shower and then do a run to the store. You have until I get out to come up with a list of everything you forgot.”

“Uh-huh,” Clarke distractedly answered.

Abby shook her head, chuckling. Clarke really wanted this night to go well.

Once out of the shower, she paused in toweling dry her hair to text Raven.

_Would you like to go to the grocery with me? You can come over here after and spend some time with me before the party starts._

_**Rae the Bae:** That sounds like an excellent idea. We can scar your daughter some more. *winky face*_

_Raven!_

_**Rae the Bae:** Right, you said you’re not into exhibitionism. Your bedroom door has a lock, right? _

_. . . yes._

_**Rae the Bae:** *fist pump emoji, fireworks emoji, grinning face*_

Abby had a thought, but paused before texting back. Were they were moving too fast? She wanted to ask Raven to sleep over, but should she? Staying the night was sort of a big deal . . ..

_I can pick you up? Maybe drop you off again tomorrow before work?_

_**Rae the Bae:** *grinning face emoji* Sounds like a plan. My address is 123 Avenue St. Apt 69. _

Abby sighed in both relief and trepidation. She grabbed a shorter-than-she-expected list from Clarke and headed out to the car.

The drive was just long enough for Abby to get nervous and soon she pulled up in front of an old apartment building not far from the garage where Raven worked. She double-checked the address on her phone and hefted a sigh. This was it. Why was having Raven stay over so much more nerve-wracking than sending her a bath pic? Abby exited her vehicle and locked up, heading towards the double doors that were painted an unappealing shade of orange. She had almost reached the few steps leading up when Raven came bursting through the entryway, nearly running Abby over in her exuberance.

“Careful!” Abby said with a chuckle, grabbing onto Raven’s arm as they both regained their footing.

“Hey! Sorry, I was just eager to see you.” She shot Abby a confident grin. “Can I kiss you?”

Abby chuckled slightly at Raven's excitement. "Of course you may."

She leaned forward and met Raven's lips with a small sigh of relief. There was no need to be anxious; Raven clearly still wanted to spend time with her and that's all spending the night was.

Several long moments later, the sound of the doors creaking open broke them apart. Abby blushed as another resident of the apartment building brushed by them with a knowing look. Raven merely shrugged unrepentantly and offered Abby her arm, hefting her backpack up higher on the other shoulder.

"Shall we?" she offered, in her best snooty voice.

Abby laughed and happily wrapped her arm around Raven's. "We shall."

They fell into step easily, making their way to Abby's car, and from there to the large grocery store. Conversation flowed easily, picking up from their latest texts and meandering through assorted other topics. Once at the store, Raven nabbed a cart while Abby dug through her purse to find the shopping lists and they began to wander the aisles.

Abby paused briefly in her conversation, then pushed forward. “I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you seem much more mobile today.”  
“Yeah, check out my brace! I had some spare time at the shop, so I upgraded it.”

Abby looked down, bemused, as Raven hauled up the leg of her cargo pants to show the brace off. It moved smoothly as she walked, and had a much thinner profile than any of the other braces Abby had seen. The mere fact that it was under her pants instead of over while still containing what appeared to be springs or motors really impressed Abby.

“Please tell me you’re going to patent that?”

Raven shrugged. “Oh, it’s not original, I was just building off what my last brace was like.”

“An invention doesn’t have to be original to get patented. If it’s a significant improvement, you can patent that too. And, Raven, that’s already way better than anything I’ve seen.”

Raven ducked her head and Abby thought maybe she was blushing. It was a good look on her.

"I'll, uh, think about it. Now, did Clarke want the lime chips or regular?"

Abby gracefully accepted the change in subject and looked at the list, attempting to decipher Clarke's handwriting. "I can't tell. Perhaps we should get both, just to be sure."

Raven grinned and grabbed four bags of chips, dumping them in the cart. “What else is on the list?”

“Whatever is good for hangovers.”

Raven cocked an eyebrow “What, you don’t know what works for you?”

Abby waved the list in her defense. “That is exactly what Clarke wrote.”

Raven laughed and looked at Abby with such a happy expression on her face that Abby couldn't help but melt. Raven's smile softened into contentedness as she looked at Abby. She reached out her hand and entwined her fingers with Abby's. "C'mon. Let's finish the shopping before Clarke starts to panic. Hangover cures and all."

* * *

Clarke’s friends arrived in spurts at first, but it soon turned into a fairly steady stream of college-aged kids. A few of them (the ones Clarke had grown up with mostly) even came to tell Abby hello and thank her for hosting.

Raven orbited Abby, going and chatting with some of the guests, then coming back for a quick comment or a joke or to help set out more food.

Abby was chopping veggies in the kitchen (she was ever hopeful she could get college kids to eat something healthy) when she heard one of the guests she didn’t recognize hail Raven.

“Raven! Long time no see! I didn’t know you knew Clarke.”

“I don’t,” Raven replied cheekily. “I’m here with Abby.”

“Abby,” the other voice replied thoughtfully. “I don’t think I know an Abby.”

“Clarke’s mom.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “You mean, with her, like with with?”

“Yup,” Raven replied. Abby could hear the smile in her voice.

“She a MILF?” was followed very quickly by “Ow! Okay, okay, I give, I give.”

“She’s amazing, all right, and I’m the luckiest woman around that she wants to be with me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Whoever it was grumbled. “Good on you, I guess. Now, where are the drinks?”

Abby tuned them out, turning back to her chopping, a small smile on her face. The next time Raven made her way into the kitchen to transfer platters out to the table, Abby caught her by the arm and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Raven came out of it slightly dazed. “Not that I’m complaining, but I thought we were keeping the PDA minimal.”

Abby shrugged. “I was just super grateful you’re here, is all.”

“Mmm.” Raven waggled her eyebrows. “Feel free to thank me like that anytime!”

Abby laughed and pressed another kiss against Raven’s lips before passing her the veggie tray. Raven headed back to the living room with her load and Abby turned towards the sink to wash off the knife. As she wiped the knife dry with a cloth, someone came up behind her.

“Dr. Griffin?”

Abby looked up, setting the knife aside. “Yes?’

“Dr. Griffin, my name is Lexa Trikru. ”

“Ah, you’re Lexa.” Abby smiled, shark-like.

Lexa paused a little before taking a breath and continuing. “Since I’m dating your daughter, I was hoping to introduce myself and get to know you a little better.”

“Of course.” Abby settled back against the counter and folded her arms. “Tell me. What are your intentions towards my daughter?”

“Um, I, uh, plan to cherish her.” Lexa stuttered a little as Abby raised an eyebrow. "A-and respect her, and support her . . ."

Raven sidled up and wrapped her arm around Abby’s waist. “Chill, hmm? I know Lexa. She’s not the one you need to worry about.”

Abby focused her glare on Raven. “Are you implying my daughter is a troublemaker?”

Raven shrugged, a puckish smile on her face. “Hey, you said it, not me.”

Abby turned back to Lexa and smiled, a kind one this time. “You have my blessing if that is what you wanted. It is very nice to meet you.”

"Nice to meet you too." Lexa automatically replied.

"I’m glad Clarke has you by her side.” Abby dug in her back pocket and pulled out a business card, which she handed to Lexa. “And I know you are a competent adult, but you can call me anytime for any reason.”

“Thank you.” Lexa blinked, but carefully put the business card in her pocket. A call from the living room had her nodding her goodbyes and hurrying off.

Abby leaned a little more into Raven. “How’s the party going?”

“Oh, good.” Raven’s fingers dipped just under Abby’s shirt and traced abstract designs on her side. “They were heading down to the basement for a movie marathon when I came back in here.”

“Mm. You don’t want to join them?”

“Nah. I’m happy where I am.”

They stood there for a bit before Abby spoke up again. “You said they’re _all_ downstairs watching a movie?”

“Yeah, I think so, why?”

“My bedroom is upstairs. And has a lock.”

“Dr. Griffin! Are you propositioning me?”

Abby snorted. “If you have to ask, I’m doing it wrong.”

Raven gave a low chuckle at that and leaned closer to press a kiss against Abby’s cheek. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Abby and Raven made it back downstairs about 11:30, just before the kids began to filter up from the basement. Sure, Abby was wearing different clothes, and Raven had buttoned another button on her shirt to hide the hickeys, and they both looked freshly showered, but at least no one had walked in on them in flagrante delicto.

Clarke came running up to Abby, eyes bright and face flushed. “Mom! Where are the fireworks?”

Abby gave her a once over. “I don’t think I want you handling fireworks when you’re drunk.”

“I haven’t had anything to drink.” Lexa stepped up behind Clarke. “And neither has Bellamy.”

“You’ll be careful?”

Lexa nodded seriously. “Very.”

“All right,” Abby replied. “They’re in the garage.”

A great cheer went up among the kids and they all rushed to the garage and then out into the street. Someone passed out sparklers and a few of the kids began waving them around while the others began setting up roman candles, catharine wheels, and fountains. It wasn't long before someone glanced at their phone and shouted a one minute warning. The kids eagerly gathered around and stared at a watch, hollering the countdown. Lexa had a lighter primed and a fuse in her hand, ready to set off the fireworks exactly at midnight.

Abby smiled, absentmindedly tidying up the kitchen while keeping an eye on the group outside. As the countdown reached 30, Raven wrapped her arms around Abby's waist. At 15, she turned Abby around and pressed her gently against the counter. At zero, they shared a loving kiss, fireworks sparkling behind them.

"Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> This was phone written/posted, so I will be doing a grammar cleanup and formatting sweep tomorrow.


End file.
